


Misunderstood

by espigol_pluma (somarem)



Series: Doha 2009 [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Sports, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somarem/pseuds/espigol_pluma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa is online after his Doha 2009 Match, for some urban dictionary lessons ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood

Rafa sits in front of the computer, forty six minutes on court is not enough to burn the adrenaline that pumped through his veins prior to his first match for 2009 season.

He even watched Roger's match before heading off to shower earlier. Signed more autographs, tried to pretend that was one of the reasons, but surreptitiously looked at the court to see how Roger is doing.

They didn't have the conversation about it before, it just came out naturally. It started @ Abu Dhabi, coming out from the dug out to watch part of Rogers' match with Murray. He was thankful that the camera only panned at him a few times and that the players are playing a tight match. If they stayed on his face it would be quite obvious who he is rooting for. He thought his lips was about to bleed after as he bit it to stop the words "VAMOS ROGERIO!".

So he was quite surprised when Roger commented about it during dinner "Thanks for watching the match at the end.. I quite liked that actually" and teasingly added "helped me reach that tie break, not enough to win it though". So soft that if they weren't sitting closely together Rafa would have missed it over the racket that the rest of group is causing. All six of them went out for the final night in Abu Dhabi. Andy was making fun of Murray wearing his clothes inside out after he lost in the tennis footie, not to be outdone Murray pointed out that he at least doesn't go around butting heads with camels.

When the schedule for the first matches for Doha came out, Rafa thought, it's good being number one, you get the primetime slot. So he went through his game quickly but was surprised himself at how swiftly it went. Finally biting that Numero Uno trophy after watching Roger for years kissing and lifting it up was icing on the cake.

This night is perfect he thought. Nothing can touch him and so he stayed to watch Rogerio's match, he doesn't know what possessed him to sit in Roger's box. Roger was playing like a master giving tennis lessons. Mirka dared to glance at Rafa, in between points, with an encouraging smile.

He was still thinking about that smile as he reads through the day's articles - in English to help him practice. Though his grasp of English has improved he still cracks up what he calls "funny" play on words in the headlines. "Nadal Tames Santoro", "Federer Snacks on Potito", "Murray cruises as Djokovic Crashes".

By the time, he got to what he planned to be the last article not even the title "Men's field more robust than ever" stirs him as he succumbs to the crash one essentially feels after. He looks at the computer clock to check in the time as he continues to read. Rafa's eyebrows crossed as he got to the end of the article. That's a new word, but what does that mean? Before he can even begin to look it up, he heard the click of the door.

"What is "bromance" ?" asked Rafa as Roger walks in.

Roger tried to hold his laughter but couldn't. Mirka had texted "ESPN says u&amp; ur "rival" r 'engaged in a serious bromance' :)" as he was on his way to Rafa's floor. Mirka is superb like that, always on her blackberry. He replied "Finally... huh;)"

Rafa twisted his lips to the left almost in a pout but couldn't help but break into smiles as Roger doubles up in laughter.

Roger tried to stiffle further guffaws... "Rafi, they haven't quite got it yet, you probably won't find it in a regular dictionary, we will look it up later, but first this, " nipping at Rafa's bottom lips "for your quick and masterclass match" and this "for looking hot while in my box" ...

Roger grabs Rafa behind his neck for a heated kiss, as Rafa with his hands brought their hips together, all thoughts of the word "Bromance" out of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fedal fic, first fic in three years or so. Just tried [ Write or Die](http://lab.drwicked.com/). which was scary as well as fun and this was the output, with some editing. feedback is nice, concrit. Original Posting @ [LJ epigol_pluma](http://espigol-pluma.livejournal.com/587.html)


End file.
